


Trust Me On This

by brainstorm



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, niam AU, they are the only two characters on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1973997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brainstorm/pseuds/brainstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something was wrong with Liam and he knew it, and somehow, at some point, he thought his relationship was about come crashing down. Maybe nothing was wrong after all, but what did it take for him to realize?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust Me On This

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the middle of writing another story when I came upon something on tumblr and this popped into my mind. I wrote this within last night and this morning and it was intended to be no longer than 2K words but you know how it goes. Enjoy!
> 
> (if it's easier for you to picture, have this in mind: 26.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_l72w53AixP1qa9u6ko1_500.jpg)

Something was wrong. Something was wrong and he could feel it in the air. Liam had been acting weird lately, or more like, he had been acting weird _when he even got to see him._

Liam and Niall had been a couple since their senior year in high school, and that was… like four years ago. Things had finally worked out for them until a whole year of hanging out and flirting in which none of them had been brave enough to let the other one know about their feelings. So not without a little push from their friends, they found themselves on a real date which led to confessions that led to their first kiss. And after that there wasn’t even a “would you be my boyfriend?” question, they just were. They were a unit and everybody knew. And if you asked their friends they would even tell you that they’ve been a couple for longer, because of how they acted around each other. Because they just were meant to be.

First year after high school finished had been frantic and crazy for them, because they had been admitted to different universities and they were _not_ going to break up over stupid distance. No way. So they committed to a long distance relationship… which was way harder than they thought it would be. They were just so used to being around each other that the distance had become almost unbearable for them at one point. They even had a conversation over the phone about breaking it off. But love was stronger and for some kind of miracle, Liam had been transferred to Niall’s university. Maybe they were actually meant to be together.

Giving that Liam didn’t have a job at the time he got to college, he had moved in with Niall, which was more than okay, even though the flat was really small and lacked of a lot of stuff. But they were okay, more than okay because they were together again after almost a year and everything they needed were each other. How cliché.

When Liam found a job, they started by actually decorating the flat (what was there before he moved couldn’t be considered actual decoration) and making small reparations that were needed on the ceiling or the painting on the walls. They had a conversation about looking for a new flat that was bigger and more comfortable for them but it was soon forgotten when they realized how much effort they had put into making their place look better, it was like they had slowly built up some kind of love nest for themselves. They had been living together since then, making memories and fighting whatever obstacle appeared on their way.

Niall remembered, it was like a year ago- no, longer than that, maybe a year and a half ago? Something like that, when Liam arrived home on an afternoon after his shift at work with a bag, and when Niall had asked what was in there, Liam had almost blushed (you know, tan people don’t really blush), more like, made an embarrassed face, and took out of the bag two ceramic hearts shaped vessels. But not like, the shape of a heart you can draw, they had the shape of an actual, anatomical heart.  Niall must had looked at him with confusion written all over his face because then Liam proceeded to explain, “I know this might be cheesy as fuck, but I bought this for a reason,” he paused, “I want us to have, like, written memories, or just little notes that remind us why we are together, why we love each other, just in case something happens sometime, God forbid that, but so we know we always got each other’s back. I know it’s stupid because we can always talk to each other, but I thought this might be a little different. So this thing has a hole,” he explained, pointing to the hole on what was an artery on the ceramic heart he held in his hand, “so we can put small pieces of paper inside. And the only way to get them out is to break it.”

Niall didn’t spoke for a minute, maybe longer, just stared at Liam with a blank expression, he didn’t know if he wanted to laugh because of how dumb this was or if he wanted to kiss the life out of his boyfriend because of how cute this was, because really, he would have never thought Liam would say something like this. Let alone think about Liam buying those things.

“Um… Ni?” Liam had asked when the blonde still hadn’t spoke in what it felt like forever.

A smile made its way into Niall’s face before he threw himself at Liam, his arms wrapping around his neck and hugging him tightly. “You’re the cutest.” He had whispered next to his ear before letting out a soft laugh.

The brunette let out a breath, relieved, “I thought you didn’t like it.”

“No, I mean, is really weird, coming from you, but it’s really nice and adorable if you think about it.” Niall explained once he had freed Liam from his embrace.

So after that, they had looked around for a market (which took them like twenty minutes), and then one of the hearts had Niall’s name in Liam’s handwriting and the other one had Liam’s name in Niall’s handwriting. The blonde had even drawn a little heart over the ‘i’ on Liam’s name.

At first they would write small pieces of paper often, sometimes even every day, to put inside the hearts, and it’s not like they had forgotten about them, but at some point they just started to write less notes. It was okay though, it’s not like their relationship depended on it.

Now, back to the present, Niall had noticed how Liam’s routine had changed. He was always tired, always stressed, he was always working late, or at least that’s what he said. He fell asleep on him almost all the time, and he missed Liam, he missed him even if he was sitting right next to him while watching a movie, or even when they slept together on the same bed at night. Something in Liam’s life had changed and he didn’t have a clue about what it was. He had asked, of course he had, because he was worried about him and he missed the amount of time they used to spend together, but Liam said that his boss had changed his schedule and now he had to work extra hours. But it wasn’t that and he knew it. Something more was going on and he was going to find out what it was.

The thing is, he didn’t want Liam to think that he didn’t trust him, so he needed to be careful.

“Li?” he had asked and earned a nod in his response from the older boy, “you want me to drive you to work? You seem really tired.”

“What?” Liam had frowned in confusion, “no, you don’t have to. I’m fine.”

“Are you sure? Don’t want anything to happen to you, like, fall asleep on the steering wheel or something.”

“I won’t fall asleep.”

“You were practically falling asleep now!” Niall chuckled.

“I wasn’t!”

“I’m not arguing anymore, I’m driving you to work. I’ll leave the car so you can come back after. ”

“And how are you coming back here then, smartypants?”

“You did not just call me that, oh my God,” Niall said with a confused face but still laughed, “I’ll just take a bus or the subway like any other person.”

“But-“

“No buts. Come on, we need to get going if you want to be on time.” The blonde explained, turning around to look for the car keys as Liam groaned.

And that’s how he slowly made his way into Liam’s morning routines. And it was sad, because he shouldn’t be doing this, he should just be able to ask Liam what was wrong and get an answer because they were a couple, they had been living together for a long time already and they trusted each other. But every time he asked, Liam just gave him a lame excuse or said he had to work late or he just changed the subject straightaway.

Now, mornings weren’t what he was worried about, because he could see Liam walking into the tall building full of offices. What he was worried about was nights. Liam kept coming home later and later every evening and he was just worried that something was going wrong at work for Liam or in the company he worked at and that’s because he had been staying late. And if that was the case then he’d have to get a better job because he didn’t want Liam exhausting himself just because of money.

But it wasn’t until one night, in which Liam had arrived, the top on his shirt unbuttoned, his hair all messy and his body even a little sweaty that the thought crossed his mind. What if Liam was cheating on him?

Oh God. No, please don’t let that be.

“Li?” the blonde asked from the door of their room.

“Just want to go to bed, Ni.” Liam explained, voice tired and eyes already closing while he unbuttoned his shirt to take it off.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah… I’m fine, just… bad day at the office.”

Niall didn’t really believed him but he didn’t want to jump into conclusions either, after all, he’d been with Liam for four years and relationships are based in trust, so what would that say about him if he just jumped into an assumption of Liam cheating?

“Did you have dinner at least?” he asked, worried that Liam maybe had forgotten to eat something.

“Had a slice of pizza at work, don’t worry about it, babe.” Liam said with a tired smiled as he got into bed.

“Alright then. Night, Li.”

“Aren’t you coming to bed?” Liam asked, eyes closed but brow still furrowed.

“I’ve got some stuff to do for uni. Don’t worry though, just sleep. Love you.”

“Me too.” Was a mumbled response that came from his boyfriend from his bed in an already half asleep state.

 

Things hadn’t changed much since that night, if anything; Niall’s mind was flooded with doubt, but he just refused to believe that Liam could be seeing anyone else. He didn’t know if it was because he’d known Liam for such a long time or because it would break his heart into a million pieces to realize that the one that has always been the love of his life, the one he had build his life around, could not love him anymore, not cherish him anymore.

It was the first time in what felt like forever that he had ripped a small piece of paper from one of his notebooks, and wrote down ten words: _“I love you so much, I’m afraid to lose you.”_ and then walked into their room and put the folded piece of paper into the ceramic heart with Liam’s name on it.

He had started to call Liam at night to ask him where he was, there would be days in which he wouldn’t come home until midnight when he left for work at eight in the morning, which left him with zero time to spend with his boyfriend.

Sometimes he would even leave on Saturdays. _Saturdays!_ With the excuse that he was going to meet with some colleagues from work to organize stuff they didn’t have time to do during the week. That’s when he realized something was actually wrong. Not that he didn’t know before but something was happening and he was being left out of it. Aren’t you supposed to share everything with your partner when you’re in a relationship? What happened to what’s mine in yours and what’s yours is mine? What happened to those times in which they shared every little thing that happened in their lives? Well, that was because Liam was cheating on him and he was sure now. He was so sure that Liam was seeing someone else that his heart was sinking inside him.

Sometimes he’d call Liam at night when he was supposed to be “working” in hopes he would catch him in the middle of, again, “working”. But most of the times he wouldn’t even answer his phone and five minutes later he’d get a text from him with a _“can’t talk now sorry, I’ll be home later!”_ sometimes he even have the decency (or indecency) to put a smiley or an ‘x’ at the end of the text. And the few times that he actually picked up the phone, he could hear voices or a lot of noise from afar, as if he had been locked in a room to try to get away from it.

But he never really thought he’d actually catch him. Like, this was real and this was happening.

It was Saturday and Liam had been taking a shower to “go to meet someone from work for a short meeting” when his phone vibrated on his nightstand. Niall didn’t even hesitate to grab the phone and looked at the screen, showing up a text. No. No, this wasn’t happening. Goddamn phones with lightening up screens when texts came in.

_“can’t wait to see you in a few and don’t forget what I asked you!”_

That was so a flirty text. It was and Liam had been lying to him all along. Liar, he was a fucking liar!

He remained still, sitting on the bed, grabbing at the phone with such a force he thought he could break it, his face going redder by the second and a million flashing images of Liam with someone who wasn’t him, sharing what they used to share. Someone was getting the best of the man he loved and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. Why didn’t Liam just break up with him? Wouldn’t that be easier? Wouldn’t that save him from so much heartache or did he not even care about him anymore? He didn’t even realized tears were rolling down his face until Liam sat next to him and grabbed his face in his hands.

“Ni- what’s wro-“ Liam started to ask, panic in his voice but Niall didn’t even notice that.

“Don’t touch me, you fucking liar!” he yelled at him, pulling away from his touch and standing up from the bed.

“W- what? What are you talking about?” Liam asked confused because really, he didn’t understand what the fuck had happened, they were perfect just before he went into the bathroom and now Niall was yelling at him and calling him a liar. What went wrong in those past fifteen minutes?

“What am I talking about? _What am I talking about?!_ ” Niall yelled again and threw Liam’s phone at him, the brunette barely able to move to avoid it hitting him. “You’ve been cheating on me all this time!”

“What?!” it was now Liam’s turn to yell while his face turned into one even more confused. He grabbed his phone that had landed on the bed next to him and looked at the message on the screen. Oh. “Niall, please let me expla-“

“There’s nothing you need to explain except why the fuck you just didn’t break up with me. Do you not want me anymore? Do you not love me? Did you think I wouldn’t find out? Well, surprise!”

“Niall, no! It’s not like that, I never lied to you!”

“Then where have you been every night this past month, huh?”

“I, uhm…”

“See?!” Niall yelled again, tears running down his face again as he run his hands through his hair in desperation.

“Please, just let me explain it to you!” Liam’s voice was panicked; he was almost yelling at Niall as he stepped forward and grabbed his hand.

“Don’t you fucking touch me.” Niall growled at him as he ripped his hand away from Liam, his eyes starting to get red and puffy. “I don’t want to hear it. Just go see them, do whatever you want to do, Liam, I don’t fucking care.” He said but it wasn’t what he really meant, he didn’t want Liam to leave, he wanted him to stay and fight him, fight _for_ him, show him he was wrong and that he still wanted him, loved him.

“Ni, please, it’s not like that, I swear, if you’d just let me exp-“ Liam rushed to say but Niall still cut him off.

“I said I don’t fucking care, Liam.” Niall repeated, his voice starting to fill with poison.

Liam sighed then, defeated, and took a step back. “I’m going to leave. Call me when you calmed down so we can talk.” He said calmly as he took his bag.

“Are you fucking kidding me?!” Niall exclaimed in a loud voice, “you’d rather go see them than stay here? This is not you, Liam, do you even care about me anymore?” he said, his voice going softer by the end of the question.

“I’ve been trying to explain for the last five fucking minutes and you did nothing but yell me and said you don’t care! Of course I fucking care about you, I fucking _love_ you, Niall, but I can’t even stand to see you right now when you’re calling me a fucking cheater!”

“Oh no, no, Liam, _you don’t_ get to be mad at _me_!” Niall yelled again, pointing his index at his own chest, anger poisoning his voice and starting to show on his face.

“Call me when you’re calmer.” Liam sighed and started walking towards the door when Niall grabbed the first thing he could reach from his nightstand and threw it at Liam but smashed against the wall.

Liam turned to him, eyes wide and then looked down, looking at all the broken pieces of the ceramic heart with Niall’s name on it, hundreds of small folded pieces of paper lying on the ground.

“Read them, nothing has changed.” Liam mumbled while looking at Niall who was hyperventilating from the rage running inside him, before turning and walking away.

Niall heard the door of the flat close and then fall to the ground and cried, sobs being the only sound filling the air. He couldn’t believe that had just happened. They had had arguments before but never like this, _never_.

He laid there unmoving for who knows how long until the sobs ceased and then slowly moved to stand up. He then realized when he put his hand on the edge of his nightstand to help himself up what he’d done. He turned to look at door and all the pieces of ceramic and paper lying on the floor. No. _No._

He walked slowly, careful not to step on a piece of the broken ceramic as he was barefooted and didn’t want to hurt his feet, even though that’d be the least of his problems right now.

There we’re at least a hundred papers lying on the floor… when did Liam put them all in there?

He took a deep breath and let it out to calm himself before carefully sitting on the floor and taking one folded piece of paper with shaky hands.

It took him a minute to unfold it, he didn’t know if he wanted to, he was mad at Liam and this was surely going to make him want to forgive him. But he wanted to know so bad, so, so bad what was written in there. After all, “nothing has changed”, right? Now he understood what he meant.

 _“three years after and I still keep falling in love with your smile”_ it read. There was a date on the other side of the paper; it was from a year ago. A tiny smile wanted to make its way into his face but he suppressed it. He took another note.

 _“I love how caring you are”_ simple, yes, but that was something he knew, Liam had always said he loved that about him.

_“your smile and your eyes are so bright, you could just light up the whole world”_

_“you’re the light of my life”_

_“I’m sorry if I ever did anything that hurt you, you always deserve the best”_ huh, when did he write that? He turned the paper around. Eight months ago. Almost as if he knew something was going to happen.

_“I just love you so much I can’t believe you love me back”_

_“you’re so damn special”_

_“your body is a wonder”_ he would be lying if he said he didn’t blush when he read that. Flashing memories of every tender touch from Liam’s hands, from their first kiss, and hug, and cuddles and every time those hands had touched and caressed every inch of his body with want, lust and love, every time they had been together for fun or most important, for the sake of loving each other.

His hands were shaking again but he kept reading the notes, it was as if he couldn’t stop now. These words were nothing like the ones he had written and put into Liam’s one. These were all so beautiful.

_“I’ll love you forever”_

_“I hope you trust me to make it better if anything ever comes crashing down”_ oh my God, _oh my God_ , it had all came crashing down now and what was he doing? Trusting Liam? No, of course not, because he’d been stupid enough to let himself get carried away with a text and not even let Liam the chance to explain himself. But Liam had to understand, everything led him to think that he was cheating on him, all those nights in which he had arrived home with his hair and clothes disheveled and looking tired, cold sweat all over his body and not saying a word to Niall about where he was or what he was doing. Everything made him think that way, he couldn’t stop the thoughts that had been running his mind all the time, he was worried all the time, he couldn’t concentrate. Whatever Liam was doing then there was surely another way to do it.

 _“Things had been frantic lately and I’m sorry, I hope you understand and I hope you’re happy when you find out”_ okay, what the hell? He turned the paper around; this was from six days ago. He hoped he understood and that he’ll be happy about? About what?!  Well, _now_ he needed an explanation. These words gave the situation a whole different context, like there was something hidden but they had some kind of meaning to Liam, something for Niall?

He stood up and walked to the bed and sat down, took the phone in his hands and unlocked the screen to scroll down his contacts until he found Liam’s name. Not that he didn’t know the number by heart… His thumb hovered over the name for a couple of seconds. Did he really want to know? Was he ready?

The answer was yes.

The line beeped so many times he thought Liam wasn’t going to answer and he was about to hang up when a voice sounded through the speaker.

“Niall?” Liam’s voice was quiet and he almost sounded afraid. Afraid that the blonde would yell at him again, but he could also hear a very small hint of hope in his voice. Not everything was lost yet.

“Liam, I-“ his voice sounded broken, so he cleared his throat before speaking again, “are you coming home?” he asked him softly.

“Do you want me to come home?” was all that came from the other side of the line.

“Yeah… I- I think I owe you a chance to explain.” Niall explained, nodding a bit to himself.

“I thought you were never going to call.” Liam said with a sigh that sounded more like relief.

“What? Why? What time is it?” Niall asked confused.

“Almost 9pm.”

What?! How much time did he spend reading those papers? He was sure it hadn’t been that long. How much did he spend crying on the floor then? Oh God.

“Just come home?” Niall whispered on the phone.

“Alright. Be there in a few.” And then the line was dead.

Niall let out a sigh and stood up again to clean all the mess on the floor, so he carefully took all the small pieces of paper and put them all in this nightstand before looking for the groom to sweep all the broken pieces of ceramic lying on the floor.

He had finished cleaning and just walked back into the bedroom when he heard the click of the door of the flat being opened and then closed. A very tired Liam entered the room seconds later. A tired Liam but not one with messy hair and disheveled clothes, he just looked… sad and as if he’d being crying.

They just stared at each other for a moment before Liam stepped forward and walked to the bed to sit next to Niall. He opened his mouth to speak but Niall was quicker.

“I’m sorry.” The blonde mumbled. “I shouldn’t have reacted like that, I should have let you explain.”

“It’s okay, rea-“ Liam started but was once again cut off by Niall.

“It’s not okay,” Niall said, turning his body so he was actually facing Liam and moving his eyes from where they were looking at the floor to look at the older boy’s face, “it’s not okay because this was our real first fight in all these years and I feel like I overreacted, but Liam- Liam, everything’s being so strange lately, _you_ ’ve been so strange, I didn’t know what to think and then I ended up throwing things at you! I’m so-“ he spoke so fast and he didn’t even get to finish his sentence because he was cut by a mix of a sob and an angry groan. But he wasn’t only angry at Liam, he was also angry with himself.

“I’m sorry, baby, I-“ Liam intended on taking Niall’s hand in his but stopped himself before he did.

“See? You don’t even wanna touch me!” Niall said with pain in his voice, his eyes filling with tears once again.

“I was afraid you’ll push me away again and I can’t take that.” Liam whispered.

There were minutes of silence after that in which absolutely nothing could be heard until Niall decided to talk.

“What’s being going on, Liam?” he finally asked, this was it, he was going to find out and he’d be lying to say he wasn’t scared of the answer.

“I never lied to you, Ni,” he said looking at Niall in the eyes, “I had been working late an-“ he started to explain but,

“Liam- don’t.” Niall was shaking his head now and looking down with sad eyes. This wasn’t the right answer, this wasn’t it. Was Liam lying to him again?

“Niall, please- just let me explain, alright?”

The blonde then took a deep breath and let it out, “okay” he nodded a bit.

“I _swear_ to you Niall, I’ve been working late,” he spoke and could see the pain flash Niall’s eyes, “and there is a reason why I’ve been doing it. There is one thing I’ve lied to you about, but it’s not what you think.” he explained and he was sure he could hear Niall’s heart beating frantically on his chest, “I never cheated on you, I would never, you hear me? I’d _never_ do that to you.” He said, this time taking Niall’s face in his hands and looking straight into his blue eyes.

“Then what was up lately…” Niall mumbled, barely able to get the words out when Liam was looking at him with so much determination.

Liam sighed then, moving his hands away from Niall’s face, “I… I just needed some extra money.”

What? Niall frowned in confusion, but they didn’t have any more money than they’ve always had. “But I haven’t seen that money, if it’s not here… then where is it? Why do you need it? We’re fine.” Niall asked confused and with some kind of shrug.

A small smile appeared on Liam’s face as he shook his head while looking down. “I can’t tell you.”

“Liam.” Niall said sternly. This was getting too much, he had called Liam to get an explanation and an answer and all he had now were more doubts.

“Niall, I’m seri-“

“Liam.” Niall cut him, he could feel the anger starting to bubble inside him again. “What have you been doing?” he asked once again, emphasizing every word.

Liam didn’t say anything for a minute and Niall could see the doubt in his face, like he was having doubts about telling him or not. He wasn’t thinking about lying to him, right?

“Liam, what have you lied to me about?” he pressed then.

Liam sighed again but this time in defeat, and turned to look at Niall, “I haven’t been doing my extra work at the office, okay?”

“Then where were you?” Niall asked confused. Things just kept getting weirder by the minute.

“You remember my friend- the one that’s got the café, more like bar? The one with dark hair and-“ he asked but Niall nodded in response so he could keep going, “well, I’ve been doing some stuff for him there and he paid me a bit more money.” He explained with a shrug.

“I still don’t know where that money is.” Niall said sounding a bit exasperated.

“I can’t tell you, Ni-“

“I don’t fucking care, Liam!” he yelled at him and stood up, throwing his arms in the air, “we’re supposed to share everything, we’re supposed to-“

“Okay, okay, calm down!” Liam stood up abruptly and silenced him. “If it’s for the sake of our relationship, I’m gonna show you, but it was supposed to be a surprise.” He said to Niall and put his hands on his shoulders and pushed him until he was sitting on the bed again while he walked around it to go to his bedside table to open the drawer to take out an envelope.

Niall was looking at him with skeptic eyes and looked confused when Liam sat down next to him again and handed him the envelope.

“What’s this?”

“That’s where the money is going. Open it.” Liam encouraged him to do it.

Niall then opened the medium sized envelope and took out a small pile of pictures. His brows furrowed in confusion when he saw the first photo, it was one of a street with tall trees with green leaves and houses on the sides.

“So what’s this? I don’t understand.” Niall’s eyes moved to Liam’s face.

“Keep looking.” The older boys told him with a small smile on his face.

Niall passed the first picture to the back of the pile and looked at the second where there was a house, not a big one but it wasn’t small either. It was made of bricks, and the roof was made with tiles. It had a small front garden with bushes and plants.

He moved to the next picture, it was of a living room. There wasn’t any furniture yet but it looked spacious and it had a large window and a fireplace.

The next picture was of a bathroom, light tiles all over the walls and a large mirror on one of them. Everything was within the range of blues and then white.

Then there was a picture of a garden and then one of a balcony. Then there were pictures of rooms, three rooms to be exact. Two of them seemed to be a bit smaller than the other one which Niall guesses was the main room. That one wasn’t furnished either but there were some shelves on one wall, the one opposite to a big window that led to a balcony.

Liam had put his arm around Niall’s shoulders at some point and was now sitting close to him, looking down at the pictures with Niall and scanning his reactions.

The last picture was of a kitchen. Everything was white and metal and shiny and it even had a breakfast bar!

“Look at this kitchen, it has a breakfast bar and all, I love breakfast bars.” Niall said dreamily and turned to look at Liam.

“I know.” Liam answered and moved his eyes to the blonde’s face, that stupid small grin still on his face.

“Whose house is this anyways? It’s beautiful but I don’t understand what it has to do with the extra money you-“ Niall cut himself and his eyes went wide. Suddenly it all made sense. “Oh my God.” He whispered, his face turning into one of amazement and realization, “Liam, whose house is this?!” he asked again, excitement obvious in his voice.

Liam’s small grin turned into a full smile and his eyes crinkled that way Niall loved, “I don’t know, you tell me.”

“Liam, tell me, whose house is this?!” Niall exclaimed, almost screaming.

“It’s ours.” Liam answered softly and watched Niall’s face change into one of pure happiness of excitement.

“I can’t believe-!” he threw himself at Liam, the envelope and all the pictures flying around, landing all over the bed and the floor around them. “You’ve been exhausting yourself to buy us a house?” he whispered in the crook of the brunette’s neck, his arms hugging him tightly.

“Yeah… I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but I wanted it to be part of the surprise and it needed some reparation and the breakfast bar wasn’t there and I knew how much you wanted one so I saved money to put one in there and…”

And Niall had stopped listening at _part_ of the surprise. If this was just a part, then what else was to come?

“What do you mean it’s part of a surprise?”

“You haven’t listened to a single word of everything I said, didn’t you?” Liam laughed and Niall shook his head and blushed. “I don’t know if I want to give it to you yet.” Liam said with a doubtful face.

“Please?” Niall said battling his eyes at him. “Please, please, pleeeaase?” he begged and kissed him.

“Niall, this one’s serious, it’s not-“

“Pleaaaase?” he begged again with a pout. Liam could never resist that pout.

“Alright just- just promise me you won’t freak out.”

“Why would I?” Niall’s eyebrow furrowed.

“Just promise.” Liam said and Niall nodded silently.

Liam then moved away from Niall’s embrace and walked around the bed to his bedside table again and took out something that Niall wasn’t really able to see.

When Liam was back next to Niall his face had suddenly changed and he seemed nervous, he seemed terrified.

“Li, what’s wron-“

“This is not how I wanted to do it but…” he started and then showed Niall a little velvet box for a second before opening it.

Niall’s eyes were wide open at what was in front of him.

“I know-“ Liam started and cleared his throat, “I know we’re a bit too young but- but we’ve been together for so long and… and I really wanted to do this, Niall, I want this to-“

“Oh my God, yes!” Niall exclaimed abruptly, jumping from the bed.

“You didn’t even let me ask properly!” Liam exclaimed back, trying not to laugh at his boyfriend’s antics.

“Do it then, do it! Do it!” Niall was bouncing next to him.

“Will you marry me, Niall?”

“Of course I fucking will, _Payno_!”

“You did not just call me like when we were in high school when I just asked you to marry me.”

“But I did!” Niall stuck his tongue out to him. “Come onnnnn!”

Liam laughed but removed the ring from the box as Niall extended his shaky hand in front of him to place the ring on his fourth finger.

Niall stared the ring in awe, blue eyes wide and even a bit teary before launching himself at his boyfriend, kissing him so hard he fell with his back against the mattress, Niall on top of him.

The blonde was holding Liam’s face in his hand and Liam could feel the cold of the simple silver band burning against his skin.

When the blonde pulled away from the kiss, he rested his forehead against Liam’s with eyes closed. “All this time… all this time I thought you were cheating on me and you were buying us a house. I was thinking about you cheating on me and you were thinking about marrying me.” Niall spoke softly and then lifted his head and opened his eyes to look into Liam’s brown ones. “I’m so sorry.”

“Nothing to worry about, babe.” he cleared and tightened his arms around the blonde’s waist. “I just really wanted a place to call our own, you know? Somewhere we could go out at night and watch the stars in the backyard, and have a big room, and you can have your breakfast bar-”

“And we won’t have to worry about the neighbors when we’re having fun.” Niall wiggled his eyebrows and smiled.

“Of course you were going to say something like that…” Liam rolled his eyes but still chuckled.

They stayed still for a while, Liam lying on the bed with Niall on top of him, his arms wrapped securely around him and Niall’s cheek resting against the other boy’s shoulder.

“This day went from shitty to the best day of my life in less than an hour.” Niall broke the silence.

Liam laughed, “I’m glad everything’s clear now.”

“Actually…” the blonde started and moved to a sitting position. Well, he was more like straddling Liam, “what was that text about?”

“That was my friend, he was excited because he was going to go with me to buy the ring. I just bought it today. And he was helping me repair the house so there were some things I needed to take there.” He shrugged.

“Wait. You mean- you mean _you_ did the repairing of the house? Not someone else?”

“I did most of it, yeah.”

“Fuck, you’re so amazing.” Niall let his body fall on top of Liam again, earning an ‘oof’ from the older boy and kissed him tenderly.

“Have you read them?” Liam asked when they pulled away from the kiss.

“Read what?” Niall asked him as if he had grown a second head.

“All the notes.” Liam said, pointing to Niall’s nightstand.

“Not all of them but… yeah…” Niall blushed. “I didn’t know you put so many in there.”

Liam just shrugged a little, “I thought it was important to let you know, like, sometimes I don’t know how to say some stuff and make it seem like it didn’t came out of nowhere, so I just write it down and put it there.”

“You’re amazing.” Niall smiled at him. “I’m just sad it’s broken now though. It was so pretty.”

“I’m sure we can get a new one on the internet, don’t worry.” Liam smiled up at him.

*

It was late that night, after a round (or maybe two) of making love and then cuddles, that Liam had finally fallen asleep, arms wrapped so tight around Niall that he had troubles trying to get away from him without waking him up. He had managed somehow.

The blonde tiptoed to the little desk on their room and looked for paper and a pen. He scribbled down a single word on the small piece of paper before writing the date on the other side of it and folded it to put it into the ceramic heart on Liam’s nightstand.

_“Forever.”_

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the fluffy ending, I think I've got a thing for proposals, haha. I hope you enjoyed this, let me know! (: x


End file.
